Don't Dream
by MollyMega
Summary: Chihiro doesn't remember anything about the Spirit World, not even Haku. But when she's kidnapped, she begins to recall everything, in order to save everyone.
1. Chapter I

Don't Dream  
  
A.N: Ok, this is my first Spirited Away fic, so reviews will be appreciated! Just so you know, Chihiro doesn't remember any of her adventure through the Spirit World. There will be an explination for this later. So, enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks! Oh yeah, I don't like the title of this fic, so if you have any ideas, please tell me!  
  
It was the large blue one on the end, the one with the backyard that dangle precariously on a drop off down to the endless forest below. Supposedly, it was home. Not really, it was a house she lived in, but not home. Home was some place miles upon miles from here, a place that memory could barely recall after seven years.  
  
Seven years had passed since then. Seven years since the big move, seven years since the dreams started, seven years. Chihiro sighed, gripping the handles of her bicycle as she guided it up the large hill towards her house. Seventeen and still riding her bike to school. She smiled wryly as she continued to move, feeling the muscles in the back of her legs strain. Slowly, almost secretively, her large brown eyes slid over to the secluded section of the neighborhood, the one area that didn't contain houses, only plant life.  
  
Chihiro now pushed her bike across the street to that section, the tires bumping off the concrete sidewalk to the fresh green grass, until it was rudely dropped there, forgotten by the girl. She stood by the base of the largest tree, staring high into the lush leaves that gently blew in the wind. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she leaped and caught the lowest branch to haul herself up. She blinked exasperatedly as a few strands of thick auburn hair fell into her face. On her wrist, a purple hair string sparkled as she brushed her fingers over it, ignoring the feeling that grew in the pit of her stomach, and the flash of scenes in her head. Gently sliding it off her wrist, legs wrapped carefully around the branch, the other hand began working on pulling the majority of hair back to form a ponytail.  
  
"Do you normally do your hair in a tree?" Chihiro paused with a smirk, twisting around to look down at her visitor. She grinned mischievously at the boy who stood below, looking up with the same grin. He shielded his steel gray eyes with a cupped hand, ignoring the wind that whipped the raven hair about. She watched him carefully as he moved to the base of the tree, studying the best way to reach her, several branches up. "And do you normally climb trees while wearing a skirt?" The boy asked, sliding the jacket of school uniform off, laying it on Chihiro's bike.  
  
"Do you normally go around looking for girl's that climb trees while wearing skirts, Yukio?" Chihiro retorted, smirking but yanking the fabric of her uniform down around her knees. The boy chuckled, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he jumped and wrapped his arms around the branch. The girl couldn't help but notice the bulge of muscles as they pulled Yukio up. She hadn't noticed quite how muscular he was at school, since his body was kept hidden beneath the uniform.  
  
Chihiro quickly hid a blush, concentrating instead on the tattoo that covered most of the boy's lower left arm. She squinted, frowning, it was a dragon. In moments, he was sharing the branch with her, smiling proudly. "See? That wasn't so bad, and you even got to wear pants," Chihiro teased while studying the tattoo. Yukio caught sight of her puzzled glance and thrust his arm out so she could clearly see the design. It was indeed a dragon, one that twisted up his whole lower arm. The majority of its body was a clean white, but there were other bits of blues and aquas. Chihiro leaned forward, gripping Yukio's arm as she stared into the eyes of the dragon, a clear green color. They looked so real, as if it were looking back at her with the same intensity.  
  
"Should I leave you two alone?" Yukio snickered, gently tugging his arm back. The girl blushed deeply, "Sorry. It's just. . ." Her voice trailed off as she lost herself in a memory that surfaced to her mind.  
  
. .  
  
. . .  
  
. .  
  
It was a crystal clear night, one where the moon shone like a beacon through the skies. The wind was strong, cold to her bare skin, which was covered with only a t-shirt and shorts. She was sailing through the skies as a boat slices through water. She wasn't alone though. There was the slightest pressure on her shoulder, like a small animal perched there. Her legs wrapped around something long and smooth as water, yet scaly. Her hands wrapped tightly around to horns, and she leaned forward so that her young face could peer through a bushel of aqua fur to the sky. What was she riding? Where was she? Why was she so young again?  
  
. .  
  
. . .  
  
. .  
  
"Chihiro. Chihiro!"  
  
She jolted from the odd memory, shaking her head to clear it of the strange dream. That's what it was, just a dream, just a scene from a movie she had scene. She smiled apologetically at Yukio, "Sorry. Your tattoo, it reminded me of something."  
  
The boy leaned forward eagerly, a few thin strands of black hair falling in his face, "Of what?" Slightly intimidated, Chihiro leaned back, grabbing the branch to steady herself under Yukio's intense stare. "It's nothing, just a dream. I've had that dream for a long time, and other one's like it that I just can't explain. They're all so weird, with the strangest creatures and things happening. I know their just dreams, but they all feel so real, as if I really did experience them when I was little."  
  
She laughed, suddenly embarrassed, "I'm guessing you really don't care, and you really don't want to hear about my weird dreams." Yukio shook his head, a odd smile turning at his mouth, "No, no Sen. Go on."  
  
She froze, staring at Yukio wide-eyed, "What did you call me?" The boy flinched angrily, covering it up smoothly, "Chihiro. Why?"  
  
"I.But you said.I think I'm going crazy."  
  
Yukio chuckled, "It must have been the wind howling through your empty head." He tapped her forehead, a look of relief crossing his features as the girl giggled. "Yeah, you're right, my head is empty."  
  
Chihiro began to relax, releasing the tight grip on the branch as Yukio leaned back against the oak tree. "So tell me more about this memories." 


	2. Chapter II

Don't Dream  
  
A.N: Wow, reviews already! Thank you all so much! Normally I wouldn't update this quickly, but I was feeling creative tonight. I'll probably update once a week or so. If anyone has a better title, because this one has nothing to do with the actually story. ^-^ I only called it that because I was listening to the song 'Don't Dream, It's Over' by Sixpence None the Richer. Anyway, enjoy the story! Sorry it's a bit short, but hey, a cliffhanger!  
  
Chihiro avoided it like the plague. She was embarrassed enough about telling her classmate about her strange dreams, but to go into details? Besides, the dreams scared her. They were so real sometimes, like memories instead of something her subconscious mind dreamed up.  
  
At last, Yukio took the subtle hint that she did not wish to talk about her dreams. She changed the subject at least fives time, squirmed about on the branch, fiddled with the purple hair band on her wrist, and did everything to avoid answering. Finally, Yukio understood. She began to relax once more as they chatted about school nearly over, with only a few months left until summer freedom.  
  
"What are you going to do for the summer, Chihiro?"  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing that I know of. Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Yukio shook his head, and it was then that the girl realized just how late it had become. The sun was on the edge of the horizon, on the verge of setting, casting an array of bright colors into the sky. She twisted around to see the rest of the sky, now a deep navy and quickly darkening. "My mom's going to kill me!" She yelped, swinging one of her legs free from the branch.  
  
She began to slide off the branch when Yukio caught her wrist tightly. She paused and glanced back at him, then at his hand wrapped tightly around her arm. She saw the tattoo there, its eyes seeming to glow in the dark, still staring straight at her with that solemn expression. Yukio half pulled her back onto the branch, "Don't leave yet."  
  
"I can't, Yukio. I really need to go." She wondered briefly what her mother would think. Here she was, in her school uniform, sitting in a tree with a boy. She liked Yukio and all, he was a good friend, but he had a tendency to get into trouble. And often during class, she would catch him staring at her with surprising intensity. At the beginning of the school year, when Yukio first arrived at the school, he had scared her. But now, she was glad she had gotten over her fear.  
  
"Can I see your bracelet?"  
  
"What?" She glanced sharply at her wrist as Yukio's fingers gently began to pull off her hair band. It sparkled brightly in the twilight air, despite the fact that there was no light. Chihiro suddenly found herself feeling protective of it, not wanting to let Yukio take it away from her, even if for a few moments. She jerked her hand away, holding the hair thing protectively.  
  
"Let me see it, Chihiro," Yukio said in a low tone. This time it was not a question, but an order. He had never spoken to her like that before, and Chihiro found she was frightened by it. Before she could stop him, he had tightly grabbed her arm and yanked the purple elastic off her hand.  
  
Chihiro gasped as she felt the fabric brush her fingertips then disappear in Yukio's grasp. She suddenly felt naked, as if that one little bracelet had been her only clothes, and she now was exposed. The night sky was darker, the breeze stiff and cold. She wanted her hair band back more than anything, it was hers, it was her protection.  
  
"Give it back Yukio!" she snapped, lunging for it. He sneered, dangling it just beyond her grasp, "What's wrong Chihiro? Afraid I'll lose it?" The girl bit her lower lip, stretching desperately to get it back before Yukio dropped it and it disappeared into the long grass surrounding the tree. The boy did release it, the same smirk on his face as he watched Chihiro try to rescue her purple hair band.  
  
It hung mid-air, just beyond her fingers, held by an unseen force. Chihiro's eyes were wide as she watched it stay in place, unaffected by breeze or gravity. "How--?" She whispered, stretching herself farther to grab it.  
  
"No, no Sen," Yukio said, slapping her hand down. He motioned to the band; it floated over to his waiting palm, always out of reach of the girl. She watched its every movement warily, in disbelief as Yukio now slid it over his own wrist. "It's finally time to return," he said, standing on the branch as if it were as wide as a sidewalk.  
  
Chihiro gaped up at him; asking numbly, "Return where?"  
  
Yukio gave her a wicked grin, "The Spirit World. Home." He reached down and grabbed her hand, yanking her up rudely. Chihiro threw out her other arm for balance, looking down at the ground with fear; it was a long ways down. That's when Yukio jumped off the branch, pulling Chihiro with him. 


	3. Chapter III

Don't Dream  
  
A.N: You are all so kind! Thank you for all of the reviews! * bows * I appreciate them so much, they inspire me to continue writing. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, and I hope you will continue to. The mystery of who Yukio is and what he wants is still a mystery, but one I promise will soon be revealed. Oh yeah, squiggly lines (~) mean that the following sentences are memories/dreams. I don't know how to make italics appear on ff.net when using Microsoft Word. Enjoy now!  
  
Chihiro screamed, at the top of her lungs. She screamed as her sneakers slid off the branches, screamed as the ground rushed up to meet her, screamed as Yukio's grip tightened, and screamed when her feet landed gently into the grass at the base of the tree. She might have continued screaming if Yukio had not clamped his hand firmly over her mouth, glaring.  
  
"Quiet down Sen! Do you want everyone to hear you? I don't want to mess with any more humans; they smell, they are weak, and I'm sick of them! Now, when I take my hand away, you aren't going to make any noise, are you?" he grabbed the back of her head, forced her to nod, then grinned, "That's a good girl." He pulled his hands away, and returned to holding her wrist in his grip, while surveying the dark area.  
  
"You did it again."  
  
"Hm?" Yukio murmured, ignoring Chihiro as he hefted her bike up. The girl bit her lip uncertainly, a numb fear washing over her body. Whoever, whatever, Yukio was, Chihiro didn't like it. He had done to many things that were supposedly impossible. Steeling herself, "You called me Sen again." At last Yukio turned his attention to her, flashing her a sneering grin, "What's a matter? Don't like it?"  
  
She shrugged; the name reverberated around in her head, like a ping pall ball bouncing uncontrollably. It awoke the weird memories, no! not memories, they were dreams! Dreams! Memories are something that happened and you relive, dreams are something made-up, not real.  
  
Yukio watched Chihiro silently, contemplating the emotions ranging on her youthful fair skin. "Sen," he whispered, the word carrying across the wind to her ears, disappearing within her head.  
  
~ "You're name belongs to me know. From now on, you are Sen." The voice speaking was rough, throaty, not one to offer comfort. Sen nodded slowly, her true name slipping from her mind to disappear and be replaced by the name Sen. Who was Chihiro? There was only Sen, there would only be Sen. ~  
  
"Stop it!" Chihiro cried, clutching the sides of her head, desperately pushing away the strange vision that filled her head. Yukio cocked his head innocently, but the smirk gave away his guilt. "I have to go home, now," Chihiro said firmly, reaching for Yukio's wrist to retrieve her purple hair band back. His arm danced just beyond her reach, creating purple sparkles reflected into the night air.  
  
"Go home, I'll give it to you tomorrow," Yukio taunted, leering at her lunges towards the bracelet. Chihiro paused, why didn't she go home? It was just a dumb hair band. One that she had had for seven years. One that she wore everyday, no matter what. She couldn't leave it, she physically couldn't leave it. The defeat registered on her face, her eyes angrily focusing on the grass as Yukio moved the bike next to her.  
  
"Get on," he ordered, pulling her onto the handlebars. Then, muttering to himself, "I'd just bring us there if it weren't for the fact that I've been trapped in this stinking, weak human form! Useless creatures, useless bodies, so much potential is wasted!" He stopped when Chihiro stared at him wide-eyed. "Never mind," he snapped, then pressed her hands firmly down onto the bars, "Don't bother trying to jump off. You won't be able to."  
  
He was right. She tugged on her hands, tried to free them, but found that her entire arm was paralyzed and of no help to her. Her fingers curled around the cool metal bars without her command, listening to some other silent voice. Yukio clambered onto the seat of the bicycle, twisting so he could see around the girl. "Hold on tight," he sneered, beginning to pedal.  
  
The night was crisp and clear, but with the wind whipping though her clothes like paper, it was downright cold. Chihiro shivered, wishing she could wrap her arms around her body, preserve some body heat. But her hands were trapped around the handles, and she was forced to be content with watching the scenery whiz by. They moved at an unnatural speed, the houses of the neighbor's flashing by, Chihiro barely able to recall whose house were whose. All to soon, they were out of the neighborhood and down a long blacktop path that sloped down into the tiny city. Here, Yukio gathered even more speed until the girl's eyes watered from the sting of the harsh wind.  
  
They moved down the main road of the town then turned onto an exit ramp. The road was dirt, surrounded by grassland on all sides. If she squinted, Chihiro could see her house perched on top of the cliff off in the distance. It's vibrant shade of blue stood out among the rest of the plain, bland houses. Growing up, Chihiro had often related herself to the house; different then the other kids. She didn't know why, she just was. Sure, she made friends easily enough, but none of them were truly close friends.  
  
The two made their way past the grasses onto a road becoming overgrown with wildlife. On both sides of the path were trees, shrubs, and greenery. In a small clearing, she spotted a bunch of square stones, covered in thick moss.  
  
~ "What are those stone boxes?" Young Chihiro questioned, face pressed against the glass. "They're houses. Some people think spirits live in them," her mother replied patiently, her knuckles white as she clutched her seatbelt while the car bounced along. Spirits? That's stupid, Chihiro thought. ~  
  
She shook her head. She had never been down this path before; she didn't even know it existed. The bike jostled on down the path, never decreasing speed even as they began to climb upward. To the right, she spotted a large round stone. On it was carvings that vaguely resembled some sort of animal, but moss was covering a majority of it. The same déjà vu feeling overtaking Chihiro.  
  
At last, she realized they were slowing down. Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief then froze at the sight before her. It was a large brick wall with a wide opening that led into darkness. Yukio stopped the bike, smiling at the place, "Home." 


	4. Chapter IV

Don't Dream  
  
A/N: I don't know how to thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much to me, and I appreciate them so very much. In other words, THANK YOU! The next chapter will be the big revealing, and I hope it's hasn't been done yet on a Spirited Away fic. * crosses fingers * Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~ The car came to a screeching, grinding halt, sending Chihiro tumbling off her seat in the back. The car paused inches from a large round stone, identical to the one she had spotted earlier down the road. She pulled herself up off the floor to peer over the seat at the stone blocking the entrance to a large building. "Let's go take a look," her father said with childish eagerness, climbing from his car. Her mother leaned out of the window, "Honey, get back in the car, we're going to be late!" Chihiro gently rested her bouquet on the seat while clambering to join her father at the entrance. She clutched her father's arm while peering into the darkness, the wind pushing from behind, urging them to go in. From the car, her mother still yelled at them, unheard, "Oh for goodness sake! Chihiro!" ~  
  
"Chihiro. Chihiro!" Yukio's voice dragged Chihiro from the dream into the present, which was quickly turning out to be a nightmare. The boy was steadying the bike, looking at her with anxious eyes, "You can get off now." She frowned and glanced down at her hands, which to her surprise, were no longer held against the handlebars by some unseen force. She rubbed her fingers together, bothered by the tingling sensation, wondering over any possible explanation for this whole ordeal. None came to mind.  
  
She slid off her bike, moving to take a closer look at the building as Yukio dumped her bike off to the side, hidden in the foliage. Chihiro paused by a round stone, realizing it was identical to the statue she had seen on the journey here. She bent down to inspect it when Yukio took a hold of her arm in his tight grip.  
  
"Let go of me, Yukio," she snarled, jerking her arm free. His eyes flashed momentarily, locked on her with gritted teeth, "If my master hadn't ordered you be brought before him alive, Sen-"  
  
"Don't call me Sen! My name is Chihiro."  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's go, I'm sick of being in this world." He dragged her to the entrance of the red building, ignoring her protests. Chihiro studied the building momentarily, squinting into the darkness Yukio drug her towards. A breeze whipped around them, as if it were also dragging her towards the entrance. She locked her legs, suddenly terrified.  
  
~ "The wind's pulling us in," she whispered, holding her father's arm in a desperate grasp. Her parents didn't listen, they started to go in. She begged them not to go, refusing to go herself with a stamp of her show, "I'm not going! It gives me the creeps!" ~  
  
Yukio's hand tightened around her wrist, his weight against hers. "I'm not going, Yuki!" Chihiro declared as she pulled back. A twinge crossed the boy's face, "Don't call me that, Sen."  
  
"Then don't call me Sen, Yuki." She retorted darkly, finding courage through desperation. He snorted, "Very well." He turned impatiently towards the dark entrance and released Chihiro, walking undaunted into the swallowing black. Chihiro stood there, shifting from foot to foot, ignoring the feelings of déjà vu, and calling for Yukio to return. The wind howled past her ears, her auburn hair straying across her face, a reminder that Yukio still had possession of her hair thing.  
  
"Yukio, give me back my hair band!" She yelled down the tunnel with a few hesitant steps towards it. The boy had vanished from sight, but his receding footsteps echoed back to her, along with his sneering reply, "Come get it yourself!"  
  
With an audible growl, Chihiro plunged into the darkness and kept going until no trace of light remained behind or before her. She paused, one hand guided along the plastic walls as her feet shuffled along the floor, listening for any sign of Yukio. She detected none and continued on with her blind stumble through the dark until she preserved a speck of darkness, growing as she rushed towards it. She staggered into brightness, a room illuminated by rows of windows along the perimeter, spotted with benches. It reminded her of a bus or train depot.  
  
"I knew you'd come," Yukio chuckled, stepping behind Chihiro, blocking her way back. She whirled around with a glare, "Where are we Yukio? I have to go home, or I'm going to be in big trouble." The other one burst out with a laugh, "Honestly, Chihiro, getting in trouble at home should be the least of your worries. Follow me." He brushed by her towards the other end of the room where there was a large opening leading to a grassy hillside. They emerged from the building to the grassy area, the warm sun beating down on them as a stiff breeze lazed around.  
  
"The . . . sun? But, it's dark, it's night time!" Chihiro whispered in shocked awe, staring up at a large fluffy cloud. Yukio shrugged, impatiently reaching back and pulling her forward, "Time works differently here. It's still day in the Spirit world, but night in the human."  
  
"Spirit world?" She repeated slowly.  
  
Yukio nodded, "Yeah. Welcome once more to the Spirit world." Chihiro was about ready to ask what he meant by 'once more' but he jerked her forward through the grass. She remained quite, observing the surroundings. They walked in silence up a grassy hill, past more statues covered in moss, and down the other side of the hill, down to a shallow creek filled with large stones. "Take my hand, the stones are slippery," Yukio ordered coolly, jumping on the closest rock.  
  
Chihiro had no choice but to follow, gripping the damp edges of the rock for balance. She suddenly felt like the clumsy kid she once was as she stumbled along, barely aided by the ever pushing Yukio. At last they made it to the other bank where the girl insisted upon catching her breath and inspecting a handful of scrapes she received. He rolled his eyes and pulled her up the steep bank, up to the edge of an elaborate town.  
  
Chihiro gasped in shock, at the cluster of buildings, all closed at the moment. They all resembled the building she had journey through to get here. In the distance loomed a large building, bigger than the previous one, a steady stream of black smoke billowing from it. The first word that registered in her mind was:  
  
Bath house. 


	5. Chapter V

Don't Dream  
  
A.N: Well, here it is, the big moment! Sort of. Anyway, I hope no one has used this plot yet! Please review if you read, I'd appreciate it so much. Thanks, and enjoy! By the way, sorry it's short. I wrote it in 15 minutes, didn't even have a chance to read it over yet. So sorry for all the mistakes there is probably going to be.  
  
"I suppose I should change into the proper attire for seeing my master after such a long time," Yukio mused aloud, tapping a finger against his chin. He flashed Chihiro a grin by the confused look he saw there, and then snapped his fingers. The girl gasped, jumping back by the sudden change . Yukio still stood there, but it wasn't the boy who had been there a moment ago. Instead of a ruffled school uniform, he wore a formal Haori. The kimono was a deep navy color, embroidered with reach patters in a silver color. His Haori jacket was the opposite, made of shimmering silver fabric, and embroidered with navy thread. But his clothes were only the start of the change.  
  
His hair was no longer the same raven black it had been, but several shades lighter, verging on gray. It had lengthened past his ears to hand near the middle of his back, pulled back into a loose braid. A few stubborn strands danced in between his gray eyes, framing the tanned face, taking pleasure in Chihiro's shock. He extended his hand towards her, the purple hair band still secured around his wrist, taunting her.  
  
The girl kept her arms firmly by her sides, but an invisible string yanked, and her right arm was thrust into his hand. She twirled involuntarily, feeling those steely eyes scanning her over with a slight tsk. "We obviously need to do something about your outfit," Yukio commented as he released her hand. Chihiro didn't move, locking a glare on him, "Take me home, now, Yukio. I don't like it here."  
  
"Why not? It's a beautiful place, Chihiro. Or does it bring up bad memories?"  
  
"No-"  
  
~ "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming! Wake up, Chihiro, wake up! ~  
  
Yukio smiled as he saw the forgotten memories register on the girl's place. He quietly snapped his fingers once more, before she had a chance to object. Chihiro yelped as her body grew warm, a breeze wrapping around her, stripping her of her clothes and replacing it with new all in a matter of seconds. She glanced at the boy beside her, seeing an approving nod, "Yes, very good. Master will be pleased."  
  
Slowly, shakily, Chihiro looked down at herself. She wore a kimono made of soft silk that caressed her skin whenever she moved. It was mostly red, but printed with a floral design of various colors. She lifted an arm and saw that the sleeves draped down to her ankles, hanging comfortably on her arms. The obi sash was long, a deep forest green that drew out the color of the petals of the kimono, tightened securely around her frame.  
  
Hands shaking uncontrollably now, she touched her hair, feeling at her hair. It was pilled elegantly upon her head, held in place by decorative sticks and flowers. Her fingers traveled down her face, detecting lightly applied make-up. Chihiro turned to Yukio in a state of disbelief, but he didn't allow her to linger in that state as he took her sleeved arm to drag her on.  
  
They traveled quickly along a simple dirt path, with restaurants filled with delicious foods on both sides. The girl peered into the open shops, but saw no workers there, no cooks tending to the meals. Odd, she thought before being tugged up large steps to the foot of a bridge. The bathhouse's entrance was across the bridge, the same shade of red as Chihiro's kimono. She steeled herself as Yukio led her across the bridge, their feet echoing along the wooden planks. On the other side, the girl spotted a frog in a simple robe.  
  
"Y-Yukio, you have returned!" It squawked at the sight of the two, eyes nearly bulging from the green head. He nodded simply, "Yes, inform our Master of my success." The frog bowed hurriedly, before springing away into the building. Chihiro tugged her hand free of Yukio's grip, shooting him a nasty look. She knew they had spoken about her, but she did not like the way he acted as if he had just stolen something inhuman, material processions.  
  
He smiled charmingly at her, offering a half bow while his other arm flourished towards the entrance into the building, "Follow me if you will," he glanced up and smirked, "And you will." The girl sighed begrudgingly taking the offered arm and following the boy in. There was a decorated screen blocking the complete view into the baths, but she could still hear the commotion going on. He led the way across the wooden floor, through the screen and took a sharp right before she could catch a good glimpse.  
  
"I'll give you the tour later, but my Master wishes to see you right away," Yukio explained, steering them into a small elevator. He jerked down on the handle, which immediately shot straight up. Chihiro braced herself against the wooden side, eyeing the other warily, "Yukio, who is your master?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," he replied smoothly, giving her a wink. The doors of the elevator opened up into a spacious room. The floor was covered in elaborate orient rugs, so that not a plank of wood appeared. The walls were covered in portraits of strange creatures, ranging in a variety of shapes and colors. On the far wall were a row of simple chairs, and Yukio ordered her to take a seat. Chihiro slowly obeyed, watching the boy disappear into a set of double doors. They were painted bright blue, a shining gold knocker and door handles. The girl sprang from her seat, beginning to pace restlessly, feeling the nervousness grow in her stomach with each step she took.  
  
Her eyes caught sight of a large painting, larger than the rest, on the wall closest to the doors. She slowly moves towards it, studying the picture of the woman. She was very well aged, covered in wrinkles, including a large, protruding nose. Her white hair was put up in a simple bun, even though several strands stuck out in several places. The outfit she wore was a blue dress, dressed up with jewelry hanging from her neck and wrists, rings adoring her fingers. Chihiro's eyes traveled down to the frame, where a small brass plack had the name of the woman inscribed. Before she could read it, Yukio's had fell heavily on her shoulder.  
  
"Come with me, he will see you now," he said gravely, turning her towards the open doors. She could not see inside, only a deep darkness, and then suddenly she could not force her feet to move. Yukio did though, with a simple twist of his finger, her legs began to stiffly push her through the door. She spotted a man seated on what looked like a comfortable throne before Yukio's voice rang through her ears, "Master Boh, I present to you Ogino Chihiro."  
  
The girl froze, the words 'Master Boh' echoing through her head. Then she remembered everything. 


End file.
